yami and tea fight
by Marzlover
Summary: Yami and tea have a fight of who yugi girl friend is and yami start sing to prove yugi is her boy friend warning female yami x male yugi
1. Chapter 1

**Marzlover: hi my new story about tea and female yami fight over yugi and yami sings a song about tea touching yami and their will be swear words in the song and i don't own anything so in joy.**

Tea has been touching yugi well he been with yami and yami has a bad temper when someone touches her stuff or boyfriend and this was the last stray, tea kiss yugi aand it was at school in the cafe and yami had a

song to sing (the song is crazy possessive in the song it i'm a **** you up /the **** is fuck but if you heard the song it different k\) "yami what song are you going to sing today for everyone" "crazy possessive to tel

tea who yugi belongs to" "ok get up their then" yami went on stage and walk up to the mic "hi everyone this song is to tell someone name tea gradener wwho yugi belongs to he my boyriend tea so in joy and the

song is crazy possessive" "I think I'm crazy**  
**I think I'm going out of my mind**  
**You call me crazy**  
**I thought I saw you touching my guy**  
**Are you crazy?**  
**Maybe I should take you outside**  
**And show you crazy**  
**Ooh, I got your crazy****

A little hazy**  
**Maybe I'm just losing my mind**  
**I think you're shady**  
**I know that you've been calling my guy**  
**Are you crazy?**  
**Now I'm gonna take you outside**  
**And show you crazy**  
**Ooh, I got your crazy**  
****  
**Call my man again and I'm a fuck you up**  
**And I'm a fuck you up, and I'm a fuck you up**  
**Touch my man again and I'm a fuck you up**  
**And I'm a fuck you up**  
**And then you call me your best friend**  
**And then you call me your best friend****

Call me crazy**  
**Every time that I turn around**  
**You're on my baby**  
**Ooh, but I'm his lady**  
**Am I possessive?**  
**Just because I'm claiming what's mine**  
**You're crossing the line****

Why are you constantly calling him up**  
**To pick him up, let me know now**  
**You call me your best friend**  
**Then turn around and secretly text him**  
**You call me crazy, ooh I got your crazy****

Call my man again and I'm a fuck you up**  
**And I'm a fuck you up, and I'm a fuck you up**  
**Touch my man again and I'm a fuck you up**  
**And I'm a fuck you up**  
**And then you call me your best friend**  
**And then you call me your best friend****

They call me crazy, they say I'm crazy**  
**I know you are but what am I?**  
**I know you are but what am I?**  
**They call me crazy, I think I'm crazy**  
**I know you are but what am I?**  
**Ooh, I got your crazy****

Call my man again and I'm a fuck you up**  
**And I'm a fuck you up, and I'm a fuck you up**  
**Touch my man again and I'm a fuck you up**  
**And I'm a fuck you up, ooh I got your crazy****

Call my man again and I'm a fuck you up**  
**And I'm a fuck you up, and I'm a fuck you up**  
**Touch my man again and I'm a fuck you up**  
**And I'm a fuck you up**  
**And then you call me your best friend**  
**And then you call me your best friend"

the people in the cafe went wild and tea was shock about it "yugi love me yami not you, you bitch" everyone gapes at that "i can sing again but i am mad at you" "girls stop

fighting" everyone look at yugi and went sleint "tea i do not love you i am dating yami and you are the bitch you fucking friendship boyfriend steller bitch yami is amazing a good singer and she has magic and not a girly girl like

you she strong and fight for herself not like you let go yami before tea blows and the marriage your parents are planing for us well it will never happen because i am

marrying yami sennen my girlfriend so tell your parents that because i told mine and yami sing again" "ok" "but, but ahhhhh" tea left the cafe angry and yami and yugi

kiss each other on the lips "thank you yami i am happy you are my girlfriend and not her" "your welcome and i am glad you are my boyfriend and not someone else"

"well get singing girl" "ok what song now" "legend of mermaid" yami nodded

"**Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta**  
**Yoake mae kikoeta MERODII**

**Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta**  
**Higashi no sora he to habataku toritachi**  
**Saa takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi.**

**Nanatsu no umi no rakuen**  
**Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaeru tame inochi ga mata umareru**

**Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA**  
**Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo**

**Watashi wa wasurenai**  
**Yukkuri to kumo wa nagarete niji no hate ni kiete itta**

**Hoshitachi wa shinju no you ni**  
**Tsuyoi hikari hanachihajimeru**  
**Minami no sora kara kikoeru kuchibue**

**Sou otona ni naru toki ga kiteita**  
**Kiseki wo meguru bouken**  
**Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idakinagara **

**daremo ga tabi wo shiteru**  
**Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA**  
**Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai**

**Mirai wo terashiter**  
**Nanatsu no umi no rakuen**  
**Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaeru tame **

**inochi ga mata umareru**  
**Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA**  
**Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga **

**kitemo**  
**Watashi wa wasurenai**  
**Kiseki wo meguru bouken**

**Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idakinagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru**

**Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA**  
**Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai**  
**Mirai wo terashiteru**"

**Marzlover: that it but leave a comment aand review and i hope you in joy it peace.**


	2. tea trys to get rid of yami

**Marzlover: their will be swear words and i don't own anything so in joy.**

Tea was at home crying about what yugi said and tea mom came in (i don't know her momname so this is a made up name angly) "tea sweet what wrong" "yugi call me a bitch you fucking friendship

boyfriend stealer bitch because i was talking him away from yami and the wedding you plan for me and him," "yes" "will not be one he is marrying his lover yami" "what but your wedding tomorrow what i am

going to do i have to call everyone and tell them now oh dear" "i know mom everything is not going ower way" "huh" "what is it mom" "kidnap yugi and make sure he follows you if not and yami next to him kill her

and marry yugi got it or kidnap yami and tell yugi he has to marry you or let her die" "ok mom thanks" "no problem" :Yugi and yami pov: "yugi you know tea and her mom will come up with a plan to get you and get

me away from you" "here wear this" "what is it" "it will keep us trake where ever we are ok" "ok i love you" "i love you too" they laugh and tea started to walk behind yami and yugi and both of them felt tea behind

them and they turn to see her "hello bitch" "yeah bitch and never wife" tea had a shock face but smile at them "hello yami and yugi how are you doing" "fine in till you came now go" "i am so sorry but yugi i need your

help with something yami doesn't need to be there" "sorry you are going to kidnap me or yami and i have a shield and so does yami and no love potison will work nether" "what how did you know" "we were thinking

but we had a feeling about it ok" "now bitch how does your mom feel to call all the people that was going to your wedding to tell them their is no wedding" "mad now fine but this is war and i will win" "fine but you ill never win mother fucking cry baby bitch" tea scream and left "how

coming being bad is amazing right now" "i don't know but it cool" they laugh and the nect day at school at lunch yami was going to sing like everyday from yestarday of tea but yugi was helping yami stop tea being

a jerk and she should die and go to hell "what song is it this time everyone" "ponponpon english version" "ok everyone hit it" the band

being to play and yami was ready to "What if everyone skipped down  
Along the city streets that run all throughout the town?  
Imagine if they met up in the city's heart  
And one by one they held hands and gazed up into the sky  
If everyone would look around from where they stand  
And open up and learn to give and take a chance  
Then that will be the hope to chase away my cries  
So don't you fret just live on with your head held high-igh-igh  
PON PON set it free  
C'mon, let the crazy show  
Because if you don't  
Life would be so dull, you know  
Headphones at full blast  
Rhythm's got me pumped at last  
WAY WAY open road  
Gotta make it on my own  
PON PON can't you see  
Boundless possibilities?  
DON DON hear that beat?  
Sounds like it's your heart to me  
BOY BOY stay with me  
Don't abandon what could be  
YEA YEA That's the way  
Ah-ah, you make me happy  
Every day PON  
Every time is PON  
Jump on a carousel and don't let go  
Every day PON  
Every time is PON  
We cannot stay like this, but even so

PON PON set it free  
C'mon, let the crazy show  
Because if you don't  
Life would be so dull, you know  
Headphones at full blast  
Rhythm's got me pumped at last  
WAY WAY open road  
Gotta make it on my own

PON PON WAY WAY WAY PONPON WAY PON WAY PON PON  
WAY WAY PONPONPON WAY WAY PON WAY PON WAY WAY  
PONPON WAY WAY WAY PONPON WAY PON WAY PON PON  
WAY WAY PON PON PON WAY WAY PON WAY PON WAY WAY

What if everyone skipped down  
Along the city streets that run all throughout the town?  
Imagine if they met up inside the city's heart  
And one by one they held hands and gazed up into the sky  
If everyone would look around from where they stand  
And open up and learn to give and take a chance  
Then that will be the hope to chase away my cries  
So now don't you fret just live on with your head held high-igh-igh

PON PON can't you see  
Boundless possibilities?  
DON DON hear that beat?  
Sounds like it's your heart to me  
BOY BOY stay with me  
Don't abandon what could be  
YEA YEA That's the way  
Ah-ah, you make me happy  
Every day PON  
Every time is PON  
Jump on a carousel and don't let go  
Every day PON  
Every time is PON  
We cannot stay like this, but even so

PON PON WAY WAY WAY PONPON WAY PON WAY PON PON  
WAY WAY PONPONPON WAY WAY PON WAY PON WAY WAY  
PONPON WAY WAY WAY PONPON WAY PON WAY PON PON  
WAY WAY PON PON PON WAY WAY PON WAY PON WAY WAY

PON PON WAY WAY WAY PONPON WAY PON WAY PON PON  
WAY WAY PONPONPON WAY WAY PON WAY PON WAY WAY  
PONPON WAY WAY WAY PONPON WAY PON WAY PON PON  
WAY WAY PON PON PON WAY WAY PON WAY PON WAY WAY

(PON PON WAY WAY WAY PONPON WAY PON WAY PON PON  
WAY WAY PONPONPON WAY WAY PON WAY PON WAY WAY  
PONPON WAY WAY WAY PONPON WAY PON WAY PON PON  
WAY WAY PON PON PON WAY WAY PON WAY PON WAY WAY"

everyone cheer and tea had a gun but yami felt her around and told everyone to jump up for joy and she whisper to yugi tea has a gun and to get joey to stop her which yugi did and tea gun was toke off her and tea

had to stay after school for bring it to school which piss her off more and she wanted yugi so bad and wanteds yami gone for good but it was hard when on stage yugi proposing to yami and which she wanted to be her

not yami and with that people were helping plan their wedding and forgot tea as their and on the guest list tea was not on it which piss her off so much now she had to get yami out of the picture for good but how.

**Marzlover: that it but leave a comment aand review and i hope you in joy it peace.**


	3. sleep over

**Marzlover: their will be swear words and i don't own anything so in joy.**

Tea was so piss like really piss and she did her punshment for bringing a gun to school and yami and yugi were walking home late beacuse they had to do something and that something was student council meeting and yami and yugi are head girl and head boy of the school so they ave meetings with the councils and tells them what to do. "yugi i think we should get my moms prism show because i am in it" "yeah that would be amazing for everyone to make their day" "you think" "yes" "i love you yugi" yami hug him "i love you too yami" "yams yug hurry up you too" "whatever joey" "you know yami you are going up aganist tea to win the crown" "i know but with you joey as loyalty, tristan as honesty, seto as generous, meliya as kindness, and bakura as laughter i will win" "and you love is magic" they laugh and yami had a song to beet tea or sunshine rise (i made it up ok) at her game "yami i know you have a plan but i will wait to know what it is" "okay joey come on me head girl saids let hurry up" "yes mam whatever you say bitch" "hey i am not a bitch you guys are" they laugh and ran to yugi house to have a sleep over because it friday and seto and tristan bakura (yami) and meliya were coming over for the sleep over. "i hame gramps" "hi yugi ,yami ,joey the sleep over right" yami and joey nodded and yami and joey calls their parents to bring their stuff over for them. **5 minute later** yami and joey parents brought their sleeping bags and change of clothes for them and other things. **after a wile** yami and yugi and joey were watching tv in till the others came aned put their stuff down when they got in and they started to play truth or dare. "yugi truth or dare" "truth joey i don't trust you" "ok is it true tea walk in to your room to see you naked because she wanted to" "yes and seto truth or dare" "huh dare" "wow seto going to risk it" "stup the fuck up yami" "i dare you to call tea and tell her she is a big baby and she sucks balls" "ok i was wait to do that for so long" "and tell her she should just die" seto nodded and call tea "moshi moshi tea speaking" "tea it seto and you are a big baby and you suck balls and you should just die good bye bitchs" seto hang up before tea could answer and everyone else was laughing their ass off. "oh man she is mad now i can feel it" "well she is a asshole" "true and yami truth or dare" "dare" "i dare you to suck yugi dick in his room for 2 minutes and you will have a timer set to 2 minutes for you" "thanks seto come on love" "seto you bitch now you should go to hell" "hey i am generous i am doing my element of harmony have fun" **after 2 minutes** "man that was fun" "not for me" "whatever love you in joy it trust me and tristan truth or..." "truth" "ok do you like someone in this room" "no i do not i am honesty" "whatever spikey head" "hey argggggg... bakura you know which one" "dare me if you can" "i dare you to give sex to you lover meliya in the guest bedroom for 3 minutes" "what with sexs sense now" "i don't know but i will do my turn so meliya" "dare" "i drae you to also, suck my dick in the time i have to do my dare" "alright we will be right back" **after 3 minutes** "we are back" "we know was it fun" "yes it was" "bakura honey what wrong" "yeah you don't look good" "yami what are we going to do" "hehehe" "yami" yami went to grab a bucket and felled it with water freezing water and dump it on bakura and he came back out of his daydream and was not happy. "what the fuck yami that not cool" "we thought you were die so i did this so meliya won't kill herself" "oh sorry love my bad i was thinking of something" "oh okay but i am hungry let order pizza and let hear me and yami sing panty and stocking song" they nodded so yugi order the pizza well yami and meliya were ready to sing. "My name is Panty, the crazy sexy blondie  
And I'm not dumb  
I'm breaking the news, now boys! Us girls  
We're full-time horny too!

Hey, check out that hot one, damn he's got a big  
***[1] delicious  
It's time to get dirty now, so will y'all excuse me  
Read the air![2] I'm busy!

Garterbelt! Again you've dialed D-CITY 2-900[3]  
Pantsu[4] line! Copy that! Clear the city!

Anarchy! Everyone wants to be me!  
Anarchy yeah! Get it up so I can see!  
Anarchy! Let it flow wild and free!  
Anarchy yeah! Y'all ready for the gig?!

By the way, my name is Stocking, I spill venom  
Stinging arrows[5]  
And I got sweet tooth for lollipops[6]  
Loli[7] goth, I lick good!

These stripes will strip you down  
I got no mercy for chiralism  
My fans they all love me 'cuz I kick it real tasty  
I get high being nasty!

Garterbelt! You keep slappin' my butt around  
Pantsu line! Freaky girl comin' your way!

Anarchy! Everyone wants to be me!  
Anarchy yeah! Standing ovation please!  
Anarchy! Shake that thing[8] wild and free!  
Anarchy yeah! Steady ready for the gig?!

I know you know... these wings inside of you  
I know you know... they do get naughty too  
Before I go... there's something I wanna say  
Your sleepy anarchy... Wake it up! Wake it up!

Anarchy! Everyone wants to be me!  
Anarchy yeah! Get it up so I can see!  
Anarchy! Let it flow wild and free!  
Anarchy yeah! Y'all ready for the gig?!" they others clap and the bell rang and yugi went to the door and pay for the pizza and then everyone ate and then watchs a movie and in joy them self. "yami, you and meliya should sing that at school" "yeah you should" "okay with me how about you meliya" "it okay with me" "alright on moday at lunch me and meliya will sing for everyone" they all laugh and when they were finshs they brush their teeth and went to bed.

**Marzlover: that it but leave a comment aand review and i hope you in joy it peace.**


	4. never want to know

**Marzlover: their will be swear words and i don't own anything so in joy.**

_Bakura:great more tornment._

_Marzlover:shut up i have power of the auther so look happy._

_Yami: i like the story:_

_Meliya:so do i it was fun._

_Seto:it not good for me._

_Tristan:let hope nothing bad happens to use._

_Joey: luck don't get marzlover angry it not pretty._

_Marzlover:what was that anyway on to the story. _

The next day was a raining day yami was up early because she was making breakfust and she was singing to herself

"Hey yeah ohhh yeah ohh yeah eah yeah

I thought that I was to old to believe in fairy tales  
But there's a letter from you waitin' when I check my mail

I start to shakin' like a 7 on the Richter scale when you say you love me

Look in the mirror and I'm not who I used to be at all

It's coming clearer

I'm Cinderella at the ball I'm Alice growing 10 feet tall  
It's not just make believe

Here comes the prince's kiss, I'm positive the slipper fits

It's not just make believe

It started out like just another ordainary day  
Now suddenly my life is different in every way

The sun is brighter ad the happiness is here to stay  
It's like I'm dreaming

Thank you for showing me that true love doesn't hurt when you fall

You got me glowing

I'm Cinderella at the ball I'm Alice growing 10 feet tall

It's not just make believe

Here comes the prince's kiss  
I'm positive the slipper fits it's not just make believe

Whenever wherever forever I'll be with you

We have it it's magic ohhhh

Look in the mirror and I'm not who I used to be at all

It's coming clearer

I'm Cinderella at the ball I'm Alice growing 10 feet tall  
It's not just make believe

It's finally happening, I feel so good I gotta sing  
It's not just make believe

I'm Ariel above the sea, I'm Beauty dancin' with the Beast

It's not just make believe

Here comes the prince's kiss I'm positive the slipper fits

It's not just make believe  
Ohhh yeah

It's not just make believe (it's not just make believe)  
Ohhh yeah yeah ohhh yeah

It's not just make believe"

yami sighed and then she hear a voice behind her so she turn around and saw joey in the door frame. "i didn't know you were up" "i just woke up because i heard

singing so i came to see who was singing and it was you" "sorry i thought i was quiet enough not to wake you guys up" "that ok do you need help" "yes can you watch

the food while i take a shower so i don't stink" "ok don't burn yoursef" "hahaha very funny" yami went up stairs and went to the bathroom and shut the door and lock the

door so no one comes and sees her naked so she got undress and turn the water to the shower and got in and she started to get clean and she had something on her

mine /huh what if i get kill or loss yugi to tea i don't get it why can she let it go and leave yugi alone huh\ yami finshs showering and got dress and went dowwn stair

after bruching her hair and when she got down thier everyone was up and geting dress well not meliya she was in the guest bedroom while everyone was in their

boxes. "i came down at a bad time did i" everyone look up to see yami standing o the stairs with wet hair. "yes you did love bad timing" "sorry yami" "that okay guys...

hey joey how the food" "all done and serive out ready" "you got dress too" "yes i did after the food was done cooking so were meliya" "right her and bakura love put

some clothes on please" "nope" "fine you ask for it excuse me yami" "ok" meliya went past yami and went up to bakura and started to kiss him rough and started to

touch his dick and he gasps at his love touch. "wow remind me yami if i don't argend to do something you do that to me" "okay like right now put a shirt on" "nope i

want to stay like this" "fine you ask for it" yami tackle yugi and did the same thing to him and he moan in pleasher. "okay that enough foods getting cold" they stop

and yugi a bakura did what their lovers said and they ate breakfust and yami told the plan to win the crown and the others argend to it and the started to continue their

game truth or dare "seto truth or dare" "truth meliya" "ok is it true you like joey and have a crush on him" "how did you know" "i have my ways" "fine it true and bakura truth

or dare" "truth" "ok did you like what your lover did to you because you wouldn't put clothes on" "yes it is

always feels good" "do you do it to meliya to" "yes and yami truth or dare" "dare" "ok take off your t'shirt and lift

up you bra and let yugi suck your boobs" "ok so yugi get it over with" **after 2 minutes** yami pull her bra down and

put her t'shirt back on "ok so joey truth or dare" "truth" "is it true you were cuddling to seto last night" "how did

you know" "i had to go to bathroom last night and i saw you cuddling him" "you are evil sometimes yami" "thank

you" "now my trun so tristan truth or dare" "dare" "ok give yami a bite mark on her neck" "no" "i don't mine"

"nether do i tristan" "yami yugi... fine" tristan went over to yami and bite her neck and left a good mark on her neck. "their happy joey" "very"

_Bakura:great i get tackle by my lover. _

_Meliya:oh i thought you love that do i have to do it right here right now._

_Bakura: no._

_Meliya:good._

_Yami:leave comments and good reviews._

_Joey:it will make her day._

_Seto:trust use._

_Tristan: please we do not want evil marzlover._

_Marzlover:what was that tristan._

_Tristan:nothing._

_Yami,joey,meliya,bakura,seto,tristan:ja ne._

**Marzlover: that it but leave a comment and review and i hope you in joy it peace.**


	5. another fight and sex

**Marzlover: their will be swear words and i don't own anything so in joy.**

_Bakura:were back yea (not happy)._

_Marzlover:Oh come on look happy not sad face you bitch._

_Yami:yeah, it will make you feel better you baby._

_Meliya:hey that my boyfriend._

_Seto:yeah and yugi was frogot marzlover._

_Tristan:yeah why did you forget yugi._

_Joey: yeah he is not happy._

_Marzlover: sorry i was not thinking._

Yugi:you frogot me marzlover.

_Marzlover:sorry yugi my bad i frogot you were in the story and on with the story._

The game contuine for 5 more minutes then everyone went outside to the park to have fun... intill tea show up

with another weapon with her. "oh look it tea the bitch" "yeah when she will give up" "like never" "huh we better

stop her right now" tea saw all seven of them and she toke her sword out and ran up to them and they jump out

of the way. "everyone transform" they others nodded and they transform into their half human half pony form.

"loyalty" "honesty" "generous" "kindness" "laughter" "magic" "love" they transform and tea was know scared.

"oh come on" the boys hair went long and joey, yami,meliya, and yugi (i know their only 6 elements of

harmony but yugi cutie mark is a heart with wings) had wings well bakura,seto,tristan didn't. "ahhhh" tea chrage

at them but all of them but she miss them. "come on tea stop it we don't want to hurt you but you are askking for

it bitch" "whatever as long as i get yugi" "tea you bitch I DON'T FUCKING LOVE YOU GET THAT FREW YOUR DUMB

ASS BRAIN OF YOURS YOU FUCKING ASS BABY BITCH" "wow love calm down okay" "alright" "ahhhhh YUGI YOU

BELONG WITH ME" "no i don't" "element of harmony lets go" everyone attack tea but after the attack tea ran away

and everyone untransform an went for lunch at yami house/restarant and in joy some yummy food. "hey yami

your family is really good of cooking" "yea this hambuger is good love" "thanks but i will stick with the

chickenbuger i am having" "whatever" the laugh and after they ate seto paid and they left and they went back to yugi house/gameshop at have some fun. "so what should

we do sints yugi gramdpa not here and the gameshop is cloest today" "give each other some sexs treat meants"

"bakura love is sex all you think about" meliya was cloest to him with her boobs touching him and he blush about 6

types of red. "know of couse not love but your boobs please" "oh no my boobs will not move" meliya started

nipping at bakura ear and he was in joying it. "poor bakura getting taking bye his lover..." then yami started

to touch yugi dick and rub it. "yami why is your hand down at my penis" "because you are making fun of

bakura so i thought i make you feel what he feeling" "guys a little help" "no yugi she is your girlfriend and..."

seto started to touch joey dick. "you to seto but why" joey blush. "because i love you" "well i love you too" "oh i

don't have anyone to touch me" "oh hey serenity why are you here" serenity smile and touch tristan penis.

"serenity why" "because i love you and joey letting me date you right joey" "leap" "well i have to say i love you

too serenity keep going" "okay love" after a wile yami started sucking yugi dick and he was gaspinng at it and

bakura, tristan, and joey were feeling the same when meliya, seto, and serenity started the same as yami. "my

turn love." yugi roll over and yami was under him. "my dick is out of my pants and you ask for this" yami was

wearing a skirt and yugi flit it up and move yami underwear to the side and put his dick in yami vagina and

started doing sex to her. Seto and joey stop because the had enough so the watchs yami and yugi sexs time.

Them tristan and bakura got the same idea and round meliya and serenity under them and the did the same

thing and it was in heat and yami was in joying it with moans and gasps she like having yugi dick in her it make

her blush really red and serenity first time and she like it and meliya had the same fun the other 2 girls were

having. **after 3 minutes **they stop and yami felt so much filled her it was fun so the put their clothes right and

thought of playing video games after telling what that felt to them. "yami how did that feel" "it felt amazing i didn't

want it to stop but i had to" meliya and serenity had the same feeling and all of the ukes watchs the lovers play

video games and yugi won because he the king of games. "yugi you are turly can't beat person" "thank you seto i do my best" "wow just wow" "i know yami where are you

going" "to the bathroom were else i have to pee is that i

crime" "maybe love" "stup up" yami walk up stairs and

into the bathroom and cloest the door and lock it and their are no windows in a bathroom and she pull down

her skirt and underwear and sat on the toliet and went pee and after when she was done she pull up her

underwear and stirt and flush the toliet and wash her hands and unlock the door and open it and walk down

stairs to the others still play and she went back sitting on the coush with the other ukes.

_Bakura:wow just wow. _

_Yugi:yeah their was sex time their cool._

_Meliya:yeah and i was sucking my lovers dick._

_Bakura: hey you love too._

_Meliya:stup up._

_Yami:yeah i was in joying my sex time._

_Joey:me and seto are dating._

_Seto:yeah finaly._

_Tristan: serenity is my girlfriend._

_Serenity:yeah i am in the story thanks marzlover._

_Marzlover:know problem oh and be careful tristan bad sometimes._

_Tristan:hey_

_Yami,joey,meliya,bakura,seto,tristan,serenity: ja ne everyone._

**Marzlover: that it but leave a comment and review and i hope you in joy it peace.**


	6. yami and friends song

**Marzlover: their will be swear words and i don't own anything so in joy.**

_Bakura:great._

_Marzlover:lighten up please._

_Yami:she mad._

_Meliya:yep._

_Seto:oh god._

_Tristan:yeah let stay calm._

_Joey:she is still going to make ower life living hell._

_Marzlover: you got that right._

_Yugi:someone save used please._

_Marzlover:on with the story._

_Serenity:in joy and cheer up marzlover._

Yami was borad oh how his boyfriend and the other semes can plays and not look at their lovers so yami had

a plan to get yugi to play with her instead of the game it was only 2:00pm her parents were coming to get her at

6:00pm like the others and yami got off the couch and yugi and the others finshed their game and turn the tv and game system off and relaxs and yugi felt arms

around him and saw yami behind him. "what wrong love you mad at me" "no just borad that all and tomorrow a

school day" "we can practice the song to help you win the crown." "alright"

"[All]  
Hey hey everybody, We've got something to say  
We may seem as different, as the night is fromd day  
But if you look a little deeper, and you will see  
that I'm just like you and you're just like me

Hey hey everybody, we're here to shout  
that the magic of friendship is what it's all about  
Ye we thought we were different as the night is from the day  
Until Yami Sennen helped us see another way

So get up and get down if you're gonna come around  
We can work together helping Yami win the crown  
So get up and get down, cause it's gonna make a sound  
If we work together helping Yami Sennen win the crown

[bakura]  
Hey hey hands up now, we're telling a message to the crowd  
hands way up then come down, we party together all around

[seto]  
Generous, Honesty  
[tristan]  
Laughter, kindness, loyalty

[meliya]  
Yami helped us each to see  
[joey]  
All that we can be

[All]  
So get up and get down, if you're gonna come around  
we can work together helping Yami win the crown  
so get up, get down, cause it's gonna make a sound  
if we work together helping Yami Sennen win the crown

[yami]  
I'm gonna be myself, no matter what I do  
And if we're different yeah, I want you to be true to you  
If you follow me, we'll put our differences aside  
We'll stick together and start working on that school pride

[All]  
Jump up make a sound (Hey!), stomp your hooves turn around  
Start now, make a change, gonna come around  
Jump up make a sound (Hey!), stomp your hooves turn around  
Canterlot, Wondercolts, help her win the crown,

[All]**  
**Jump up make a sound (Hey!), stomp your hooves turn around**  
**Start now, make a change, gonna come around**  
**Jump up make a sound (Hey!), stomp your hooves turn around**  
**Canterlot, Wondercolts, help her win the crown"

[All]  
Jump up make a sound (Hey!), stomp your hooves turn around  
Start now, make a change, gonna come around"

"Wow that is a really good song" "yeah we got it we can not mess up" "yeah and it 5:00pm your guys are leaveing

at 6:00pm right" "yep so what do you want to do" "i don't know maybe have sexs" "no bakura" "why not" "because

already did that" "huh" "what do you think we should do yami" they look at yami and saw yami and yugi having a

nap and thought they should wake them up but yami i angry if someone wakes her when she tired so they were

going to dump water on them so they did and yami and yugi woke up and look angry. "ok who idea was that"

"bakura and joey idea" "hey!" "whatever you fuckers" "yami you mom her and everyone your rides are here

too" "see you yug" "bye love" everyone else wave goodbye and thet next day was the same routhen and at

lunch everyone of yami group had their transformation and were ready to sing so they started and yami was in her spot.

"[All]  
Hey hey everybody, We've got something to say  
We may seem as different, as the night is fromd day  
But if you look a little deeper, and you will see  
that I'm just like you and you're just like me

Hey hey everybody, we're here to shout  
that the magic of friendship is what it's all about  
Ye we thought we were different as the night is from the day  
Until Yami Sennen helped us see another way

So get up and get down if you're gonna come around  
We can work together helping Yami win the crown  
So get up and get down, cause it's gonna make a sound  
If we work together helping Yami Sennen win the crown

[bakura]  
Hey hey hands up now, we're telling a message to the crowd  
hands way up then come down, we party together all around

[seto]  
Generous, Honesty  
[tristan]  
Laughter, kindness, loyalty

[meliya]  
Yami helped us each to see  
[joey]  
All that we can be

[All]  
So get up and get down, if you're gonna come around  
we can work together helping Yami win the crown  
so get up, get down, cause it's gonna make a sound  
if we work together helping Yami Sennen win the crown

[yami]  
I'm gonna be myself, no matter what I do  
And if we're different yeah, I want you to be true to you  
If you follow me, we'll put our differences aside  
We'll stick together and start working on that school pride

[All]  
Jump up make a sound (Hey!), stomp your hooves turn around  
Start now, make a change, gonna come around  
Jump up make a sound (Hey!), stomp your hooves turn around  
Canterlot, Wondercolts, help her win the crown,

[All]**  
**Jump up make a sound (Hey!), stomp your hooves turn around**  
**Start now, make a change, gonna come around**  
**Jump up make a sound (Hey!), stomp your hooves turn around**  
**Canterlot, Wondercolts, help her win the crown"

[All]  
Jump up make a sound (Hey!), stomp your hooves turn around  
Start now, make a change, gonna come around"

tea was watching and she was shocked and wanted the crown more but how can she get it everyone doesn't like

her for call yami a bitchs so she went poplar to nothing tea wanted to take the crown right now but she cant this made her mad.

_Bakura:cool._

_Yugi:yeah that song rock._

_Meliya:yeah i like it._

_Bakura: maybe i should take you away love._

_Meliya:nope not now._

_Yami:yeah * hahaha *._

_Joey:poor bakura._

_Seto:yep._

_Tristan: i don't want to be in his shoes._

_Serenity:are you sure * smirks *._

_Marzlover:no sex alright._

_Yami,joey,meliya,bakura,seto,tristan,serenity:okay whatever and ja ne everyone._

**Marzlover: that it but leave a comment and review and i hope you in joy it peace.**


End file.
